Le sceau du destin
by Ccilia
Summary: Le début de la relation James Potter Lily Evans durant leur septième année à Poudlard


Salut tout le monde. Alors, me revoilà avec, une nouvelle fic…enfin, une fic à chapitre unique, pour être plus exacte. J'avais commencé à écrire ce "one shot" en décembre et je ne l'est fini qu'aujourd'hui. Probablement que, si celui-ci vous plaît, j'en écrirait d'autres (pour tout dire, j'en ai déjà plusieurs en court d'écriture, soit du même genre, soit des U.A.)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez dans cette fic est à JKR.

**Titre** : le sceau du destin

**Auteur** : Ccilia

**Dédicace** : Pour **Umbre77** sans qui je n'aurai jamais pensé à finir cette fic à chapitre unique (en fait, je n'y pensais même plus pour tout dire) et sur qui je peux toujours compter pour me conseiller, me remonter le moral, supporter mes moments de « flou artistique ». Et pour **Clem**, pour supporter mes « crises de doute » et me remonter le moral pour la conduite.

Ce "one shot" contient de petites allusions au tome 5…Je n'y révèle aucun détail capital (du moins d'après moi) concernant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, seulement, je fais quelques allusions à un certain chapitre où on découvre (enfin) une bribe de la scolarité des Maraudeurs. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore deviné, j'adore le couple James/Lily… de sorte qu'il était tout naturel que j'écrive une fic uniquement vouée à ce thème. 

Pour vous mettre dans le contexte, James et compagnie sont en septième année. Du point de vue de James, j'ai ainsi réalisé ce one-shot sur le début de sa relation avec Lily. 

J'espère que ça vous plaira. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le sceau du destin 

La Salle Commune était relativement calme. En fait, elle était même inhabituellement calme. Pourtant le jeune homme affalé dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée ne semblait guère s'en soucier outre mesure. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fixait distraitement les hautes flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre, se frottant machinalement la joue où apparaissait encore une rougeur anormale.

            Il soupira. Une fois encore, il avait commit une erreur de jugement…qui s'était soldée par une gifle retentissante. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le giflait…mais là c'était autre chose. Jamais jusque là _elle_ ne l'avait frappé… Même durant toutes ces années où _elle_ l'avait détesté, jamais _elle_ ne l'avais giflé… Il soupira à nouveau et se passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

            Il grimaça en prenant conscience de son geste à première vue anodin mais que, il y avait seulement quelques mois encore, il réalisait quasiment systématiquement en _sa_ présence. Mais il avait changé… Il avait fini par réaliser que son attitude ne _lui_ plaisait guère…bien au contraire. Plus il en faisait, plus elle le détestait et plus elle l'évitait. Mais il lui avait fallut attendre le courant de leur sixième année pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il était à _ses_ yeux : Un frimeur sans intérêt, un macho rétrograde, un petit crétin sans cervelle et sans honneur, un petit prétentieux de première qui faisait tout pour être l'objet de l'attention des autres…et surtout d'_elle_. 

            Il soupira à nouveau. Il y avait mis le temps, mais il avait finalement prit conscience de ça et avait, dès lors, tout fait pour changer… pour _elle_… Par amour pour _elle_, il aurait été prêt à tout…même à changer radicalement de personnalité. Ca avait plutôt bien marché, considérant le fait que, dès lors, peu à peu, _elle_ s'était rapprochée de lui…Au point même qu'ils étaient devenus bons amis peu avant la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard.

            Songeur, il enleva ses lunettes et les frotta contre sa robe d'uniforme avant de les remettre à nouveau devant ses yeux noisettes et…soupirer à nouveau. Ils étaient devenus bons amis et il avait tout gâché… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui… ?

            « J'ai encore dû sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives. » songea-t-il amèrement.

            Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça… Il avait agit instinctivement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à son geste… C'était plus fort que lui…

            Les yeux mi-clos, soupirant à nouveau, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé deux heures plus tôt.

* * *

_            La réunion des Préfets venait de se terminer et tous sortaient en commentant les décisions prises concernant l'organisation de la fête de Noël. Après tout, en cette sombre période qu'était la montée en puissance de Voldemort, peu d'élèves prenaient le risque de quitter la sécurité qu'offrait Poudlard. En fait, lui-même faisait partit de ses rares étudiants qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rester à Poudlard, ses parents en ayant décidé ainsi._

_            «- On dirait que Dumbledore a vu grand pour les fêtes de cette année ! commenta le jeune homme en quittant la salle de réunion en souriant à la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, tous deux arborant un badge de Préfet-en-Chef._

_             - Oui, ça ne va pas être facile d'organiser tout ça, d'autant plus que nous avons les ASPICs à préparer cette année, soupira cette dernière._

_             - Oh, allez, Evans, nous ne sommes qu'en novembre. On a encore sept mois avant ces examens… Mais seulement un peu moins d'un mois avant Noël. Il est sûrement plus important de s'occuper d'abord de la préparation du banquet de Noël, non ? Je veux dire, autant que notre dernier Noël au château soit mémorable, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_            La jeune fille lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Mais il aurait juré qu'elle réprimait un sourire._

_            « Décidément, Potter, il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle tu n'as pas chang : Tu prends toujours les examens à la légère… et le comble c'est que tu arrives à avoir de bons résultats malgré tout, observa-t-elle. Mais tu as au moins raison pour une chose : Il faut profiter au maximum de notre dernière année à Poudlard… »_

_            Il acquiesça distraitement, incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune fille dont les yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'un enthousiasme mal dissimulé à la perspective des festivités de fin d'année. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient librement sur ses épaules, soyeux et brillants. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle mais ces dernières années, elle était tout simplement sublime… et cela ne faisait que le torturer un peu plus chaque jour. Oh oui, il l'aimait vraiment, sincèrement. A un point tel que ça lui faisait mal par moment. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec elle…pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Jusque là, il s'était toujours contenté de lui demander de sortir avec lui…, ce qui s'était soldé par des refus cuisants. Pourtant, il avait persisté, il s'était accroché d'autant plus à sa décision de changer. Chaque rejet de la jeune fille ne faisait que le rendre plus déterminé à la conquérir. Oui, il finirait par réussir à gagner le cœur de Lily Evans…, foi de James Potter. Et c'était l'occasion idéale… Il inspira profondément._

_            «- A ce propos, Evans, je me demandais si…, commença-t-il sans la regarder._

_             - Si quoi ?_

_             - Si… Evans, est-ce que tu serais d'accord d'être ma cavalière pour…_

_             - Potter, soupira-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Je…_

_             - Juste en tant qu'amis, ajouta-t-il précipitamment._

_             - Juste en tant qu'amis, hein ? »_

_            Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux. Finalement, elle soupira._

_            «- Je ne sais pas, Potter, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir…_

_             - Dans ce cas, prends tout le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire, Evans, lâcha-t-il doucement. J'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra…mais j'espère que ce sera une réponse positive. » renchérit-il en rougissant légèrement._

_            Elle garda le silence et, pendant un moment, tous deux marchèrent sans un mot dans les couloirs déserts, en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor._

_            « Pourquoi moi, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle finalement._

_            James, surpris, s'arrêta, rapidement imité par la jeune fille._

_            «- Pourquoi toi, quoi ? s'étonna-t-il._

_             - Potter, ça fait des mois…que dis-je, des années, que tu sembles n'avoir aucune autre idée en tête que de sortir avec moi… Mais pourquoi moi, qui n'ai pourtant eu de cesse de te détester et de t'envoyer paître, alors que tu aurais pu, depuis longtemps, jeter ton dévolu sur n'importe lesquelles de ces filles qui t'adulaient en permanence ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas le choix qui te manquait, et pourtant, tu t'accrochais… »_

_            Il haussa un sourcil, songeur._

_            « C'est une bonne question, Evans, admit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard…Quand je t'ai aperçu sur le Quai 9 ¾… Moi j'étais déjà dans le train…et toi tu ne m'avais pas vu mais dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi… j'ai sû que tu étais spéciale…que tu n'étais pas une de ces filles nunuches que j'avais l'habitude de connaître. Tu avais quelque chose en plus qui m'a immédiatement charmé…, ajouta-t-il en semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Mais ce n'est qu'en quatrième année que j'ai vraiment compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, Evans. Dès lors j'ai tout fait pour te plaire… Je réalise à présent que mon attitude à cette époque était nulle et stupide…Je me comportais comme le premier des imbéciles. Mais j'ai changé, je ne suis plus ce petit crétin qui s'amusait à jeter des sorts au premier type venu pour la simple raison de passer le temps… » conclut-il en jetant un regard incertain à la jeune fille._

_            Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres en rencontrant son regard mais ne détourna pas les yeux._

_            « Je sais parfaitement que tu as changé, Potter. Tu es bien plus raisonnable qu'avant, et c'est sûrement pour cela, en plus de tes notes, que tu as été nommé Préfet-en-Chef cette année, commenta-t-elle calmement. Mais… »_

_            Elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et la glisser doucement derrière son oreille sans quitter le regard de la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement. Pourtant, cela fait, il n'enleva pas sa main et lui effleura la joue, la troublant plus que jamais._

_            « Potter…, commença-t-elle. Tu… ? »_

_            Sans crier gare, il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille qui, sous le coup de la surprise, semblait s'être figée sur place. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, elle se recula vivement, le giflant avec force avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

_            « Potter, s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Tu…tu n'es qu'un… »_

_            Elle se détourna vivement et repartit sans un mot dans le couloir, disparaissant rapidement de la vue d'un James sidéré qui se frottait distraitement sa joue douloureuse. Il venait de tout gâcher…une fois de plus._

* * *

            Cette simple gifle qui aurait pu paraître insignifiante pour n'importe quel garçon lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Jamais encore _elle_ ne l'avait giflé… Ce petit incident avait même eut raison de son appétit, de sorte qu'il se retrouvait à présent seul dans la salle commune alors que les autres étaient tous à la Grande Salle… Et _elle_ aussi… Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à rencontrer son regard, à l'affronter à nouveau.

            Il soupira à nouveau, douloureusement. Pourquoi aimer était aussi compliquer ? Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui barrait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor pivota soudain, le faisant sursauter. Mais il ne se retourna pas dans cette direction, ne souhaitant pas entamer une quelconque conversation… d'autant plus qu'il avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Remus, Sirius et Peter de descendre manger sans lui… Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça…

            « Potter ! » 

            Cette fois, il bondit littéralement dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé à cette voix familière et contrariée. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant, avant de repartir de plus belle, battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il jetait un regard vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. _Elle_ était l ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec les autres à la Grande Salle ? 

            Déconcerté et incrédule, il chercha le moindre indice sur la raison de sa présence dans l'expression de la jeune fille mais celle-ci restait étrangement neutre et semblait même plutôt contrariée, alors qu'elle s'avançait vivement dans sa direction. Il grimaça : Visiblement, elle lui en voulait encore.

            Il inspira… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger sa fierté au placard et s'excuser… C'était la seule solution pour que, peut-être, elle ne cesse de lui en vouloir comme ça.

            « Evans, commença-t-il. Je… »

            Cette fois ce fut à son tour de s'interrompre lorsque, à sa plus grande surprise, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le choc, il la fixa les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

            _Elle_ rougit violemment, gênée, et détourna les yeux, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il la fixait avec incrédulité. _Elle_ l'avait embrass !!! 

            «- E…Evans ? bafouilla-t-il. P…pourquoi… ?

 - Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir giflé, Potter. » murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et se diriger à nouveau vers la sortie.

            Non, cette fois il ne la laisserait pas partir…pas maintenant…pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva vivement et la retint par le bras.

            « Evans, attends ! »

            Elle se figea mais ne se retourna pas, étrangement tendu.

            « Ev…Lily, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » souffla-t-il.

            Elle tressaillit. Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant que, pour la première fois, il l'avait appelé par son prénom…

            Un silence troublé s'instaura un instant. Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, retenant sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte, James attendait. Il voulait qu'elle se retourne, il voulait comprendre ce qui l'avait incité à revenir pour ça… 

            Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, les yeux brillants. N'y tenant plus, il passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard, et se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il la sentit se tendre à ce geste puis, lentement, lui répondre. Elle répondait à son baiser… Elle acceptait de lui donner sa chance… Un immense soulagement l'envahit à cette pensée et il en éprouva un bonheur sans pareil.

            Tous deux se séparèrent, sans quitter le regard de l'autre. Un petit sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et une larme solitaire coulait à présent sur sa joue. James sourit à son tour avec douceur et tendit la main pour chasser la larme et laissa ses doigts contre la joue de la jeune fille.

            « Je t'aime…Lily. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, avant de se pencher à nouveau et l'embrasser à nouveau.

            Cette fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre et tous deux fermèrent les yeux alors qu'il se risquait à poser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact mais se laissa faire et vint même passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser se faisant plus ardent, il l'entoura de ses bras, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

            Ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement et, ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard troublé de Lily qui lui adressa un sourire incertain sans chercher en aucun cas à quitter son étreinte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitant un instant puis inspira profondément et détourna légèrement les yeux.

            « Même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je t'aime aussi…James. » souffla-t-elle en rougissant considérablement.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

            « Je désespérais de te l'entendre dire un jour. » murmura-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

            Il y eut un instant de silence, léger, agréable, durant lequel elle se risqua à rencontrer à nouveau son regard. James se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas : C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Mais si c'était un rêve, il souhaitait plus que jamais ne pas se réveiller. La tendresse et l'amour qui brillaient dans _ses_ yeux étaient tout ce qu'il attendait d'y voir. 

            Elle sourit, le tirant de ses réflexions.

            «- James…

             - Oui ? murmura-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux soyeux qui s'offraient à lui.

             - Pour ta proposition de tout à l'heure, c'est d'accord. Je me ferai un plaisir d'être ta cavalière…du moins si ça marche toujours ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

            Il eut un large sourire en réponse.

            «- Bien sûr que ça marche toujours, Lily jolie, s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change d'avis ?

             - Ben, je ne sais pas moi…, commença-t-elle d'un air gêné. Mais… Lily jolie ? » répéta-t-elle en rougissant et en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

            Cette fois ce fut à lui de virer à l'écarlate en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sortit tout seul.

            «- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

             - Tu n'as pas à l'être, James, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. C'était juste…inattendu. » ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

            Perdu dans leur petit monde, aucun d'eux n'entendit le portrait pivoter à nouveau mais le rire moqueur qui s'ensuivit les fit s'écarter brutalement.

            «- Mais c'est qu'ils sont mimi tous les deux, ironisa le nouveau venu.

             - Sirius, épargne-nous tes commentaires, grogna James en rosissant à nouveau.

             - Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidés, tous les deux, renchérit un Remus tout sourire.

             - C'est pas trop tôt. » rajouta Peter en apparaissant à son tour dans la pièce.

            Malgré son embarras du moment, James sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant, du coin de l'œil, Lily se rembrunir à côté de lui.

            « On se voit plus tard, Potter. » lâcha-t-elle avant de partir vivement, sous le regard d'un James trop atterré pour bouger, et quitta la pièce en bousculant Sirius au passage.

            Il y eut un instant de silence embarrassé puis…

            «- Euh, c'est moi ou on a raté quelque chose ? s'enquit Sirius.

             - Vous avez encore trouvé une belle occasion de vous taire, tous les trois, grogna James avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

             - Eh oh Roméo, tu n'espère quand même pas t'en aller à si bon compte, j'espère ? répliqua Sirius en s'interposant. Nous on voit Evans partir et on se dit qu'il serait plus prudent de revenir pour être sûr qu'elle ne t'étripe pas… et on vous surprend à vous bécoter… on est en droit de se poser des questions, non ?

             - Non. » cingla James avec mauvaise humeur, avant de tourner les talons et disparaître, sans un mot dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

* * *

            Pour la énième fois, James se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, obnubilé par le départ précipité de Lily. Pourquoi alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, avait-il fallut que Sirius s'en mêle ? Pourquoi avait-elle fuit comme ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il soupira, agacé par ces questions sans réponse qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet d'une main, s'emparant de sa cape d'invisibilité de l'autre et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir rapidement enfilé un pantalon au préalable (on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver lors d'une sortie nocturne), et quitta le dortoir. Rien de tel qu'une bonne sortie nocturne en solitaire pour se remettre les idées en place. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas pousser jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ?

            Sur cette décision, il gagna la Salle Commune déserte et seulement éclairée par les braises incandescentes dans la cheminée. Il soupira, déçu…, comme s'il espérait y trouver quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un ? Oui, inconsciemment, il espérait que Lily serait là, qu'il pourrait la voir, lui parler, essayer de comprendre… Mais il n'y avait personne, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce qu'un reniflement ne le tire de ses réflexions.

            Etonné, James s'approcha de la cheminée mais se fige brutalement, son cœur bondissant violemment dans sa poitrine alors que son regard se posait sur _elle_. _Elle_ était là.

            C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Etait-ce un mauvais tour de son imagination ? Prenait-il un peu trop ses désirs pour des réalit ? En tout cas, si c'était un rêve, il espérait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Machinalement, il se pinça le bras et grimaça légèrement…mais Lily était toujours là… Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement. Elle était vraiment là, profondément endormie, étendue sur l'un des canapés. Elle avait enlevé sa robe noire mais elle portait toujours l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il resta un long moment à l'observer, sans trop savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer… Jamais. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha précautionneusement, son cœur recommençant à faire des siennes.

            Un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Lentement, il réduisit la distance qui la séparait de lui. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé, le menton appuyé sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur le bord du canapé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se pencha légèrement vers elle, de sorte que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il remarqua alors les larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues rougies. Elle avait pleuré… Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Il ne supportait pas de la savoir triste, et encore moins qu'elle pleure… Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu pouvoir partager sa peine, comprendre, la réconforter… Il soupira légèrement. La jeune fille bougea, James se figea. Elle murmura imperceptiblement et continua à dormir. James réprima un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois, et attendit encore un moment, incapable de détacher son regard du joli visage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

            Finalement, il se risqua à tendre lentement la main puis hésita à nouveau avant d'effleurer, du bout des doigts, l'une des joues habituellement pâles de la jeune fille, pour chasser les larmes qui y subsistaient. Elle bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil et il se raidit une fois de plus, retenant son souffle. Il voulu écarter sa main, mais réalisa trop tard que, en se déplaçant, elle avait passé un bras au-dessus du sien de sorte que, à présent, il ne pouvait plus bouger, au risque de la réveiller.

            James leva les yeux au ciel.

            « Et comment je fais, moi, maintenant ? » songea-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

            D'un côté, il n'était pas mécontent de la tournure que prenait la situation : Au moins, il avait à présent une excellente raison de s'attarder auprès _d'elle_. Mais, de l'autre côté, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de la jeune fille si elle venait à se réveiller pour le découvrir si près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla avoir duré une éternité, elle se déplaça à nouveau, lui permettant ainsi d'enlever son bras. 

Il était à présent libre de quitter la Tour de Gryffondor. Pourtant, il resta encore un instant près de la jeune fille, l'observant dormir paisiblement. Il finit cependant par se lever et, d'un bref mouvement de la main, fit apparaître une couverture dont il recouvrit prudemment la Préfète-en-Chef assoupie. Puis, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et se leva.

« Dors bien. » murmura-t-il en l'observant affectueusement, avant de s'éloigner.

Mais il se figea aussitôt en l'entendant murmurer, clairement, son prénom à lui. Il se retourna, le souffle court, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, vers Lily qui dormait toujours. Il soupira, se détourna et quitta la Salle Commune, sans remarquer les yeux vert émeraude qui s'entrouvrirent un bref instant ni le léger sourire qui vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

            James immobilisa son balai à quelques mètres du sol, les cheveux encore plus en désordre et les joues et le nez rougis par le vent glacial au bout d'une demi d'heure de vol dans le stade de Quidditch désert. En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il n'avait eu aucun mal à accéder au vestiaire de l'équipe pour y récupérer son balai, un Nimbus 1700 qui représentait ce qui se faisait de mieux sur le marché actuellement.

            Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, sa petite séance aérienne ne lui avait pas changé les idées, cette fois. Il soupira et laissa son regard errer sur l'horizon, où, à l'est, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à s'étendre dans le ciel chargé d'épais nuages gris et bas… Visiblement, il ne tarderait pas à neiger…, ce qui rendait le froid encore plus rigoureux. Plus que tout, James aimait cette période de l'année qui s'accompagnait des premières neiges, mais, cette fois, même cette simple perspective ne parvint à lui remonter le moral. 

            Il soupira à nouveau et enleva son T-shirt, espérant que, cette fois, la fraîcheur du vent aurait enfin l'effet escompt : lui ôter ses préoccupations concernant l'étrange attitude d'Evans à son égard. Il frissonna légèrement mais lança, adroitement, le vêtement qui atterrit sur le rebord des tribunes de Gryffondor, où il avait aussi déposé sa cape, au début de sa séance. 

Son père lui répétait toujours qu'il aurait put jouer à n'importe quel poste au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch…, possédant les qualités nécessaires à chacun d'entre eux. James en avait toujours tiré une certaine fierté, bien qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas sa place d'Attrapeur de l'équipe… Il avait, longtemps, hésité entre devenir Poursuiveur ou Attrapeur…, ne se voyant pas trop en Batteurs (trop agressif à son goût) ou en Gardien (passer son temps à papillonner autour des buts, sans façon)…, mais son choix s'était, finalement porté sur l'individualisme de l'Attrapeur, même s'il possédait une précision de lancer qui faisait pâlir d'envie les autres élèves. Au moins, il était libre de choisir ses stratégies de jeu, de vagabonder sur l'ensemble du terrain tout en cherchant le Vif d'or, sans avoir à se soucier plus que nécessaire des actions des autres. 

Il prit de l'altitude et entama un enchaînement des diverses figures qu'il connaissait entrecoupés de quelques accélérations, savourant la morsure du vent sur sa peau, l'ivresse de la vitesse, lui apportant ainsi l'occasion unique d'oublier ses soucis actuels… du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire son attention… Et ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter si brutalement qu'il serait sûrement tombé de son balai s'il n'avait pas eu ces réflexes qui faisaient de lui l'un des plus redoutables attrapeurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. 

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'il venait d'échapper à une chute de plus de quinze mètres de haut, obnubilé par sa découverte… _Elle_ était là, debout dans l'ombre des gradins. Son cœur recommença aussitôt à faire des siennes, battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Sans vraiment avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, il piqua en direction de la jeune fille, bien décidé à lui parler seul à seul, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion. 

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais une spectatrice. » plaisanta-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

            La jeune fille tressaillit et rougit violemment. Elle détourna les yeux et recula.

            « Eh, Lily, attends, ne t'en va pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, déconcerté par sa réaction, en sautant lestement à bas de son balai pour l'attraper par le bras.

            Elle se figea mais ne lui fit pas face pour autant, s'obstinant à éviter son regard. James haussa les sourcils face à l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face mais finit par comprendre la raison de son embarras évident, à la façon dont elle se risquait à lui jeter un bref regard avant de détourner vivement la tête, les joues étonnamment rouges. Le fait qu'il soit torse nu semblait la troubler au plus haut point… Ce fut au tour des joues de James de s'enflammer à cette constatation.

            « Euh…je ferai mieux d'aller récupérer mon T-shirt. » marmonna-t-il en s'agitant nerveusement.

            Elle se contenta d'un bref signe de tête d'approbation, les yeux fixés ailleurs que sur son visage.

            « Je…je reviens, d'accord ? insista-t-il en lui relâchant le bras. Je…j'ai laissé mes affaires dans…les tribunes. Je…je ne serais pas long… »

            Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, James se saisit de son balai et gagna ainsi les tribunes où il avait précédemment laissé ses affaires. S'immobilisant dans les airs à portée de mains, il hésita un bref instant sur la marche à suivre : il était parfaitement capable de se rhabiller en restant en vol mais ne penserait-_elle_ pas qu'il cherchait à l'impressionner ou à frimer ? Et puis, il ne tenait guère à passer ses vêtements sous _son_ regard… Il soupira, se rapprochant finalement assez des gradins pour pouvoir enjamber le rebord des tribunes qui avaient été soumises à des sorts visant à protéger les spectateurs des Cognards ou des joueurs eux-même, empêchant ainsi le jeune homme de se poser directement parmi les gradins. Posant son balai au pied des bancs du premier rang, James passa si distraitement son T-shirt qu'il mit un certain temps à réalisé qu'il s'efforçait de passer la tête par l'une des manches du vêtement. Ayant rectifié le "tir", il l'enfila rapidement et passa sa cape par dessus le tout. Cela fait, il s'approcha à nouveau du rebord, bien décidé à ne pas trop _la_ faire attendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir par le même chemin qu'à l'aller, il jeta un regard vers le sol, vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Lily. Son cœur manqua un battement en constant qu'_elle_ n'y était plus. Elle avait sûrement profité de son départ pour partir.

            « Et merde ! » pesta-t-il.

            Une autre pensée s'imposa alors à son esprit : S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait peut-être la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le château… 

            « Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid en jouant au Quidditch torse nu en plein hiver ? » demanda une voix douce derrière lui, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper sur le rebord des tribunes.

            Le cœur battant à présent la chamade, refusant de croire ses oreilles, il se retourna, lentement, pour _l_'apercevoir, immobile, à quelques pas de lui. Elle avait, visiblement, prit le chemin le plus conventionnel pour le rejoindre, à savoir les escaliers qui desservaient les tribunes.

            « Euh…. » commença-t-il quelque peu prit au dépourvu et pas encore tout à fait remis de son choc premier de la découvrir là.

            La jeune fille laissa entendre un léger rire devant son trouble, évident semblait-il. Un frisson agréable parcouru le Maraudeur. Elle lui faisait toujours cet effet quand il l'entendait rire. Un moment de silence, incertain, s'ensuivit, aucun d'eux n'esquissant le moindre geste ou la moindre parole, chacun s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de l'autre.

            «- James, je…

             - Lily, je… »

            Tous deux avaient parlé et se turent en même temps en détournant les yeux. Le silence revint entre eux alors que Lily remettait distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et que James se passait nerveusement la main sur la nuque, reportant son attention vers le terrain, crispant les mains sur le rebord pour les empêcher de tremble, s'efforçant ainsi de masquer son anxiété croissante.

            Ce fut à cet instant que les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel chargé de nuages gris et bas.

            « Les premières neiges de la saison. » murmura-t-il, en souriant inconsciemment.

            Perdu dans sa contemplation des fragiles cristaux qui virevoltaient dans l'air matinal, James ne prêta guère attention au bruissement d'étoffe, à peine perceptible, derrière lui alors que Lily se déplaçait. 

            « J'ai toujours trouvé ça féerique, mais ça l'est encore plus à cette heure de la journée… »

            James sursauta violemment, réalisant la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivé.

            « Désolée, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire contrit face à sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

            James eut à son tour un maigre sourire, troublé. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle devait immanquablement l'entendre. 

            «- Alors…, demanda-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur le terrain qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Que me vaut la raison de ta présence ici ?

             - Je…je voulais te parler… seul à seule. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les flocons de neige qui continuaient à tomber, en nombre croissant, du ciel gris.

            Le silence revint une fois de plus entre eux. Finalement, James inspira profondément.

            « P…pourquoi es-tu partit comme ça, hier soir ? »

            Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses réflexions.

            « Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle lentement. Quand tes amis sont intervenus, je…j'ai juste eu une désagréable impression et… j'ai préféré m'en aller… Mais je n'avais rien contre toi, seulement… »

            Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle voulait chasser des pensées de son esprit, et elle eut un rire quelque peu nerveux.

            «- En fait, j'ai dû vous paraître stupide, à tes amis et toi, hier. Mais c'est juste que… Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Tes amis ne semblaient pas du tout surpris de nous voir ensemble et… et puis l'intervention de Black était si déplacé que…

             - Sirius a vraiment le chic de jouer les troubles fêtes et intervenir aux moments les plus inappropriés, admit James en grimaçant. Mais jamais je ne t'ai trouvé stupide quand tu es partit sans crier gare…, jamais je n'ai, et penserai, ça de toi. Ca m'a juste blessé… Mais je t'assure que, pour moi, tu es tout sauf stupide… »

            La jeune fille rougit légèrement à son dernier commentaire et baissa les yeux, probablement pour masquer sa gêne.

            «- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

             - Bien sûr. » assura James avec conviction. 

            Lily se mordit les lèvres, incertaine.

            « Je…je suis désolée, pour hier… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…ou que tu interprètes mal mon départ… C'est juste que… »

            Elle s'interrompit brutalement et vira à l'écarlate lorsque James, ayant légèrement déplacé sa main sur le rebord des tribunes, effleura ses doigts des siens. Il sourit face au trouble de la jeune fille et, s'enhardissant, prit sa main dans sa sienne, la serrant doucement. Lily baissa un peu plus la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

            «- C'est déjà oublié, déclara-t-il en glissant sa main libre sous le menton de l'adolescente pour l'obliger à lever la tête et à rencontrer son regard. Du moment que tu ne me quittes plus jamais…

             - James, tu… Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas qu'une amourette d'adolescent… ? Ca ne…

             - Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais…quelque chose, au fond de moi, me dit que c'est plus qu'une simple amourette… Je…je n'ai jamais ressentit pour aucune autre fille ce que je ressens pour toi… C'est difficile à expliquer mais je suis intimement convaincu que c'est bien plus que ça… Je…je t'aime tellement que, par moment, ça me faisait mal de ne pas te voir, de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, de te regarder rire avec d'autres élèves… Je serais prêt à tout donner pour toi… Je te suis dévoué, corps et âme. » déclara-t-il en prenant lui prenant les deux mains entre les siennes.

            Lily sourit, à la fois amusée et troublée par le petit discours de son camarade.

            « Nous verrons bien de quoi demain sera fait. » observa-t-elle simplement.

            Il esquissa, à son tour, un sourire et prit à partit d'embrasser la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au tendre baiser qu'il avait initié, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, la serrant contre lui et qu'elle venait passer les bras autour du cou du garçon et, cette fois, rien ne vint interrompre leur intimité. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là, seuls dans les tribunes silencieuses, grisés par l'amour de l'autre, mais, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la neige tombait désormais à gros flocon et le stade de Quidditch commençait déjà à disparaître sous une fine couverture blanche et immaculée. 

            «- Je t'aime, James, murmura-t-elle en nichant son visage au creux du cou du garçon, le faisant frissonner en sentant le souffle tiède de la jeune fille contre sa peau.

             - Je t'aime aussi, Lily. Plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit-il en caressant avec tendresse les cheveux auburn qui s'offraient à lui avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

             - Fais attention, j'ai une imagination débordante, plaisanta-t-elle.

             - Je sais. » répliqua-t-il simplement souriant largement.

            Tous deux restèrent silencieux, savourant la proximité de l'autre. Finalement, Lily se retourna dans les bras du jeune homme, s'adossant ainsi à lui.

            «-En tout cas, je n'aurai jamais pensé que la pratique assidue du Quidditch pouvait donner une telle carrure aux garçons. »

            James rit légèrement au commentaire de la jeune fille et l'embrassa affectueusement dans le cou.

            « A ton avis, pourquoi les joueurs de Quidditch ont-ils un tel succès auprès de la gente féminine ? la taquina-t-il. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour leurs performances sur le terrain… »

            Lily sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. James sourit à son tour et , Lily blottit contre lui, il observa la neige tomber, ignorant le destin qu'ils venaient de sceller. Ni qu'il se retrouverait, quelques années plus tard, à contempler le même phénomène, serrant son épouse et leur fils contre lui.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Voilà, c fini… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pens ? En tout cas, si vous voulez d'autres que je continue à en faire (ou non) ou pour me donnez votre avis, reviewez, s'il vous plait ^^

Sinon, petite explication du titre, c une référence à la phrase « ignorant le destin qu'ils venaient de sceller »… Voil

Bises à vous tous, Céc'.


End file.
